


Care and Attemtion

by GalaxySong



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: M/M, Porn, men don't talk about emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxySong/pseuds/GalaxySong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watched George edge closer, fidgeting with random items around the room.  Getting board of watching George have some sort of argument with him self, he stood up and headed for the stairs.</p><p>“George I’m going up stairs, to get naked. If you don’t join me with in the next ten minutes I’m starting with out you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care and Attemtion

Mitchell stretched as he woke up from his nap on the couch, his t-shirt riding up just a little revealing his flat stomach.

He tried not to smirk when he felt George watching him. He could smell the other mans arousal and he knew it wouldn’t be long until he caved in and was crawling on top of him. Not able to keep his hands to him self.

Four days before the full moon George had already started to change in the smallest ways. The increased senses and liquid fast reflexes. But there was also the wolfs instincts creeping to the surface. Being territorial and protective of what Mitchell was pretty George considered to be his pack, even if he would never admit it. 

Then there was the instinct the wolf had to find it’s mate and for some reason it had picked him. Mitchell didn’t really understand it but he was happy to give George what he needed, even if they never did talk about it. He just went with the flow and spent the rest of the month fantasising about the best sex he had ever had.

 

He watched George edge closer, fidgeting with random items around the room. Getting board of watching George have some sort of argument with him self, he stood up and headed for the stairs.

“George I’m going up stairs, to get naked. If you don’t join me with in the next ten minutes I’m starting with out you.”

 

Mitchell stretched out on his bed naked, wondering what George would walk through that door. The closer it got to the full moon the more wild and animal like his need would get. His cock throbbed at the memory of last moth being fucked, bent over the kitchen table. For a week after that the entire house smelled of bleach and George would blush when ever he looked at the table.

 

It had only been five minutes since he left George staring after him in the living room when the bed room door opened. 

He watched George pull his clothes off before climbing on to the bed and straddling his waist. Mitchell reached out, tracing his finger tips down each scar on his shoulder. Every one had stories behind there scars but George’s could beat them all. 

 

George moved into his touch, moaning and he knew the closer to the full moon it got the scars became over sensitive. He pulled him down into a soft kiss, teasing his mouth open. It quickly turned into open mouthed sloppy kisses, George’s tongue thrusting in and out, fucking his mouth. Mitchell couldn’t resist rolling George onto his back so he was on top, only pausing for a second to make sure George didn’t mind. He was sure the wolf would have let it’s self be known if he had a issue with him being on top. 

He kissed his way down to his shoulder, pressing soft kisses to the scared area, loving the soft gasps George made. He teased and sucked on each nipple and soon George was withering underneath him and begging for more.

“Please Mitchell, please.”

Mitchell nuzzled into the side of his neck. “What do you want George? Do you want me to suck you, slow and deep until your insane with it?”

He laughed softly as George whimpered and thrust his hips up. 

“Or do you want me inside you? Fucking you so hard and deep you feel it for days.

George moaned and spread his legs without shame, “Inside me, please Mitchell.”

Mitchell reached for the side tables drawer and grabbed the bottle of lube. It wasn’t often George wanted to be fucked and his cock throbbed as he helped George onto his knees. Legs as far apart as they could be with loosing his balance.

He teased a finger slowly into George, trying to take it slow but George growled in frustration and shoved back wanting more. Mitchell quickly added a second finger, his own need growing.

Only when he was sure George was ready he took hold oh own cock and George’s hip and thrust in until he was balls deep. He rested his head between George’s shoulder blades, taking a few deep breaths before he started move his hips. 

Any one who said anything but face to face fucking wasn’t intimate were idiots and just not doing it right in Mitchell’s opinion. 

He held onto one hip and wrapped his other arm around Georges chest. Resting his hand over his heart, his finger tips just brushing the edges of his scars. 

Mitchell thrust harder into George, both of them panting and so close already. It took all his will power not to bite George and drink from him. He was pretty sure the taste of cursed blood would be a instant mood killer. He had to make do with biting down and sucking on the soft skin of his neck, leaving a mark that would be there for days. 

 

Mitchell trailed his hand down to George’s leaking cock and started to stroke him in time with his thrusts. 

“Please oh god, Mitchell please.” 

Mitchell cried out as his own orgasm took him by surprise, George moaning his name, tipping him over the edge. When he could breath again he realised George was rutting frantically into his hand, desperate to come.

He kissed George just under his ear, holding him close. Not able to stop watching George fuck his fist.

 

“Come for me George, want you to come all over my hand so I can taste you.”

George gasped and thrust once, twice and came all over his hand.

Mitchell let got of George’s cock and licked his fingers clean, the smell and taste of George making his cock twitch and attempt to get hard again.

 

They both flopped onto the bed, exhausted and aching in all the right ways. Mitchell grinned when George pretty much lay half on top of him, resting his head on his chest. They were both a sticky mess but Mitchell was looking forward to sharing a shower with George in the morning. 

He watched George fall asleep with out a word just like always, a small part of him missed Georges usual constant rambling. 

He kissed the top his head and could feel him self starting to fall asleep. Soon after the full moon George would be back to his chatty self and they would act like this never happened. 

With out realising he held George closer, he fell asleep hoping that one day he wouldn’t need the excuse of the wolf to have George in his bed.


End file.
